


Content to be Alone

by Mystery__Spot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery__Spot/pseuds/Mystery__Spot
Summary: Stiles shoved a roll in his mouth and made eye contact with Derek who was sitting across from him at one of the tables that were set up outside. And those are Derek’s judging eyebrows as he watched Stiles continuously eat like he hadn’t had anything since last Thanksgiving. Stiles did a little shoulder shrug and widened his eyes a little that said “What?” to which Derek’s eyebrows answered back with “You are ridiculous.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Content to be Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fernnette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernnette/gifts).



> Hello! This is my first Sterek fic, and I am so glad that I finally gathered the courage to write it and post it here. I had a lot of encouragement from Fernnette to post this. 
> 
> Some things to note before reading this: This is a Sterek fic. There are also various background relationships, and I just chose not to tag all of those. Speaking of tags, I chose to not excessively tag but if there is something that you think I should tag just let me know. Also, this is rated E because there will be smut eventually. Remember...this is going to be a slow burn. I guess this is AU with a lot of canon moments mixed in. Since this is an AU, time is relative, and I tried to make it as realistic as possible but this is a story about werewolves. Also, everyone is alive, because I wanted them to be.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by, and I hope you enjoy my story about how Derek and Stiles fall in love.

“I want Derek.” Malia was adamant. 

“How am I supposed to explain that to Stiles?” Scott could be just as firm as Malia. 

“You say, ‘Malia wants Derek.’” Scott was seriously considering pulling a page out of Derek’s “I am the Alpha” playbook because this could not be happening. Not that Malia listened to him anyway.

“Malia, I am not telling Stiles that. This is…this is...” Scott threw his hands up in the air and considered his options. 

“This is what? What exactly is this, Scott?” 

Scott sputtered for a second as he tried to figure out exactly what this was...

“We can name the baby after Derek if you let Stiles be the Godfather?” Where the heck did that come from? Scott was getting desperate, and it was freaking showing. He took a deep breath and willed for her to agree. He didn’t really want to name the baby after Derek, but he would. Desperate times and all. He hoped his eyes didn’t glow red. That would not end well at all. 

“We can name the baby after Stiles if you let Derek be the Godfather?” Scott was not fooled by her sweet tone because as much as they both loved Stiles, Scott was not naming his baby after him. He hoped Stiles never found that out. 

“Malia, this is crazy. Why does the baby even need Godparents? Isn’t that a religious thing? I mean we haven’t talked about religion or anything, but I mean…,” Scott lowered his voice even though they were in the privacy of their own bedroom. “I’m a werewolf, and you are a werecoyote…” Scott’s hands gestured frantically between the two of them as he talked. 

“Oh, I don’t know, Scott! What if we have an accident and we die and then this baby McCall, who we may be naming Stiles, is left out in the wilderness to fend for himself? It freaking happens, Scott!” Malia pointed toward herself as she said all of this. 

“Well, if that happens, then Godparents don’t matter because Baby McCall, who may be named Derek, will be out in the wilderness without the Godparents around.” Scott should really think before he speaks. Maybe one day he will learn. 

“Scott, that is not the point and you know it. I don’t have much family left. Yes, the pack is family, but Derek...I know it would mean so much to Derek if we made him the Godfather.” Malia was tearing up. Scott refused to acknowledge it. He made that mistake once early on in her pregnancy, and she threw a fit. The kind of fit where she shifted and things were thrown because as she later said, “I am not crying, SCOTT! I am just emotional!” Those were her exact words as she had tears and snot all over her shifted face that obviously said otherwise. Scott did not want to repeat that experience so he just acted like it wasn’t happening. He still hadn’t figured out what she meant by that.

“Fine.” Scott sighed and gave in. “If it means that much to you then Derek can be the Godfather.” Scott sat back down beside Malia on their bed and rubbed her back as he continued. “I have no idea how Stiles will take this but I am sure he will understand. Eventually.” Scott felt Malia’s back straighten as she turned suddenly with a huge grin on her face. It was the grin that Scott associated with horrible, bad ideas. 

Malia stood up with Scott giving her a little boost from behind, and with her arms spread wide, her belly gloriously round, and her face beaming bright as a new moon declared that she had the perfect solution. 

“Derek and Stiles can both be Godfather’s!”

#####

Stiles placed a plate in front of his father, Noah, and then put one down for himself. Tonight, they were having baked fish with steamed vegetables on a bed of rice. Stiles waited for his dad to complain about the blandness of the food, but he didn’t care. He was going to take care of his dad whether his dad wanted to be taken care of or not. Besides, Stiles knows he seasoned the food well. His food was never bland.

“Stiles, this looks...good.” Which Stiles knew actually meant Stiles, this looks...edible. 

“It’s good, Dad, and it’s good for you! Now, quit looking at your plate like that before you hurt its feelings and eat.” Noah just rolled his eyes and took a bite of broccoli without making a face. Stiles considered that a win as he took a bite of his own broccoli. He really wished he had some curly fries. 

“You know you don’t have to cook for me all the time. I was just going to grab something on the way in tonight.” Noah was dressed in his uniform ready for his night shift. He was working a double so that some of his deputies could spend most of Thanksgiving day with their families. They were planning on having dinner with the rest of the pack tomorrow evening. Stiles knew his dad would be dead tired after working two shifts, but it was becoming sort of a tradition to spend holidays with the pack since the secret was out among all the parents. 

Over time, the pack had become this weird family of sorts. Like any family, there were some awkwardness and certain things just weren’t discussed. Things were just heard or seen that can’t be unheard or unseen when you live amongst wolves. Stiles believed he had walked in on pretty much everyone in the pack at some point during sexy times. Some of those times seemed rather adventurous, and Stiles would never admit that he actually had to use Google a couple of times. There was that one time that Stiles walked in on a threesome that he was honestly surprised about, but that was a long time ago. As far as he knows, they have all moved on. With different partners. They just all act like it never happened so he just acts like he never seen it. Stiles takes a bite of fish and was glad that he had never walked in on any of the parental units doing it because that would just be more than he could take. 

“I know I don’t have to cook for you, but unless you want to make your one and only son watch you die of heart failure, you’ll let me watch over you and make sure you eat healthier. Besides, I don’t really have anything going on right now.” Stiles grumbles. He can’t help it. It still stings that the police force he was on in Southern California laid him off due to lack of funding. Stiles knew it was really because the older detectives just didn’t like him. He was too loud, too spastic, and just too damn good at solving crimes because believe it or not...the supernatural were everywhere. They were not just in Beacon Hills. Stiles was still considered the rookie even though he had been on the force for a couple of years with a very successful solve rate. His enthusiasm to solve crimes rubbed people the wrong way. Go figure. 

Noah sighed, put down his fork, and wiped his mouth. He took a sip from his water, and looked straight at Stiles until he finally looked up at him. “Son, you know you have a place here if you want it. I would love to have you as a deputy. If nothing else, you can work on some cold cases until you decide what you want to do.”

Stiles contemplated that for a few seconds. “I guess I could work on the cold cases in Beacon Hills.” Seriously, how many could there be?

Noah clapped his hands together. “Great! I’ll get the paperwork in order and make sure to get a few of the case boxes together over the weekend so you can start next week.”

Stiles hated how excited he was at working for the BHPD solving cold cases. They finished their meal, and while Stiles was cleaning the dishes it occurred to him that his dad really was quick to suggest that he review cold cases. Noah thought he was sneaky, but Stiles figured that his plan was for him to get a job in BHPD all along. 

As Stiles finished up downstairs, he began to think about what it would be like to work for his dad as a deputy. He honestly loved working in law enforcement. Some of the pack even worked at the station. Parrish still worked there, and surprisingly, Boyd and Derek both decided to join the force a few years ago. The three deputies became really great friends. Now he would be working with them some, and possibly even as a fellow deputy. 

Derek has blossomed since becoming a deputy. Oh, he was still moody and broody, but it didn’t take the citizens of Beacon Hills long to figure out that Derek’s prickly disposition was just a cover for all the fluff. Derek actually helped little old ladies cross the road and with their groceries. He apparently got attention from all the ladies, and a few men, but Derek was oblivious. The Sheriff was often amused by how oblivious Derek was to it all. 

Stiles actually thought that Derek just ignored it. 

As Stiles climbed in bed, he thought about Derek and why he would ignore the flirting and attention. Stiles was self-aware enough to understand that he has always been attracted to Derek. He was also self-aware enough to understand not to act on that attraction because Derek wasn’t interested. In anyone. 

First, there was Paige who was Derek’s first love who died from the bite. A bite that Derek viewed as a gift. Then, Kate preyed on Derek’s vulnerability and naivitivity by seducing him for information. Stiles still didn’t understand the hold that Jennifer (or Julia?) had over Derek. That whole situation was a clusterfuck. 

There was also Braeden. As far as Stiles can tell was probably the only romantic relationship that Derek has had that didn’t end in death and despair. Derek didn’t say much about it other than they were better as friends and that they both wanted different things. Considering that Derek and Braeden both remained alone, Stiles was unsure as to what those different things were. 

Stiles hadn’t pined over Derek in a long time. He had definitely had his own share of failed relationships, but he hadn’t sworn off of love either. He just hadn’t found anyone “pack-worthy”. Stiles sleepily chuckled to himself as he thought about how other people searched for someone worthy enough to meet the parents while he searched for someone who was worthy enough to be pack. 

Stiles fell asleep not even realizing that when he thought of the pack, there was really only one person he thought of…

#####

Stiles looked around the backyard at Melissa’s as he shoveled stuffing and turkey into his mouth to keep from saying something because the tension and awkwardness of the situation was just more than he could almost take. Like, he wanted to scream a little. He was screaming a little inside. Because, really? This was all Scott’s fault. Sure Stiles dragged him in the woods the night that Scott got bit, but this awkwardness has more to do with the fact that Scott has been with several packmates and they were all here. 

Well, except Kira. 

Now, Stiles was sad thinking about how Kira wasn’t here. 

Well, that was better than internally screaming over all the awkwardness that was the pack Thanksgiving. 

Great. Now he was back to thinking about the tension again. 

Stiles shoved a roll in his mouth and made eye contact with Derek who was sitting across from him at one of the tables that were set up outside. And those are Derek’s judging eyebrows as he watched Stiles continuously eat like he hadn’t had anything since last Thanksgiving. Stiles did a little shoulder shrug and widened his eyes a little that said “What?” to which Derek’s eyebrows answered back with “You are ridiculous.” 

Everyone was gathered at three different tables. Stiles was situated at the end of the middle table so he had a perfect view of everyone. His eyes met Derek’s, and he liked to believe that Derek also noticed all the tension as well so that he didn’t feel so alone in this. Misery loves company and all. 

Don’t get him wrong. The pack was one big happy family. Most of the time. But even in big happy families, there were secrets. Secrets that were to be ignored and never acknowledged. There was so much history, and betrayal, within the pack that Stiles was sometimes amazed at how well the pack stayed, well, a pack. The awkwardness usually only happened at gatherings such as this one when it was more obvious at how the pack had little mini cliques within it. 

Scott and Malia were married and about to have their first baby. Stiles thought it was symbolic that the first baby born to the pack would come from the Alpha himself. Stiles was happy for them both, and obviously Scott was like a brother to him. Malia was complicated. She was his first, and he wouldn’t regret that, but there were times that he wished he had waited until college so he could have met someone outside the pack to share his first time with. Someone who wasn’t pack. There was a brief moment that he thought him and Cora might have moved out of the friend zone, but that never happened either. Stiles was fairly certain that Isaac and Cora had something going on back in the day, but he wasn’t absolutely certain. 

Speaking of Isaac, Allison and Isaac got together in high school and have stayed together. There were some iffy moments though where no one was really quite sure if Scott and Allison were together or if Isaac and Allison were together, but Stiles also knew there was a high probability that Scott had been with both Allison and Issac at the same time based on that time that he walked in on them. Stiles had his suspicions about Scott and Isaac, but it was unconfirmed. 

Allison finished eating and told everyone goodbye as she left to report to the hospital for her shift. Stiles wondered if she volunteered for the shift so she could leave. He can’t say he doesn’t blame her. He almost wants to ask his dad about those pressing cold cases. 

Stiles couldn’t imagine what it was like for all the parents in the pack. Melissa was Isaac’s surrogate mother, so Stiles figured that Allison was just destined to be her daughter-in-law. Stiles refused to think about what that would have been like for Melissa if Scott, Isaac, and Allison had maintained some form of polyarmous relationship. Stiles wondered if Chris knew just how close he was to having two son-in-laws? Stiles shuddered a little because he was sure bullets would have been involved, and Chris had proven that he could hide bodies that no one would be able to find. 

Then, there was Peter. Like, why was Peter even there? Stiles hated that Peter had some strong ties to the pack through his daughter, nephew, and niece, but he was having a difficult time trusting him. He also knew for a fact that Jackson and Lydia couldn’t really stand to be around him so that was why they were seated as far from Peter as they could get. Lydia was like his sister, and figured soon they would be step-siblings since their parents were dating. Stiles and Lydia were better off as almost-siblings, and he was glad that his plan to marry her failed. 

There was a brief little thing between Lydia and Parrish because Lydia had told him that one night when they were skyping during college. She said it didn’t really go anywhere beyond attraction, but she figured it was because they were getting all hot and sweaty during all that training they were apparently doing. Stiles agreed that it would be difficult not to get all hot and bothered that close to a hot and sweaty Parrish. Lydia and Stiles agreed to never drunk-skype again after that conversation that would never be discussed again.

Of course, Lydia was still with that lizard-ass Jackson. He came back to California for college, and was in law school. Lydia could do better than that lizard-ass face, but Jackson was still pack and that was that. Whatever that meant. 

Stiles looked to Erica and Boyd. They were like the old married couple of the pack. They had been together practically since they were turned, and it was sickening how good they were together. Stiles has wondered about them and Isaac. Seeing a threesome in real life made you question everything. 

Stiles then looked at Cora and thought about how much she’s talked with Parrish tonight. Interesting. That was definitely something Stiles would be watching in the future. Come to think about it, Cora and Parrish are often sitting or standing together during get togethers. He has seen them laughing to themselves. Stiles studied his fork for a second as he realized that he had actually watched them share food. Huh...

Then Stiles watched Derek through lowered eyes as he shoved a mound of mashed potatoes in his mouth to stop the giggle that he felt tickling his throat. Seriously, the pack was a mess. But they were his family, and he wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world. 

He changed his mind when Malia shouted, “Oh shit! Scott, my water just broke!” as she waddled back from getting what appeared to be half of a pumpkin pie with a very healthy serving of whipped topping. 

All hell broke loose as Scott tried to get Malia to the car, and all the parental units were doing their best to help. Peter looked just a little panicked, which surprised Stiles for some reason. Noah went into sheriff mode trying to calm everyone down. Jackson groaned something about how he hadn’t even been able to get dessert yet. Lydiapromptly told him to shut up. Stiles looked briefly at Derek and his eyebrows said that he had no clue what to do and Stiles shrugged his shoulders in agreement. Everyone else was trying to figure out who was riding with whom when Malia’s eyes turned electric blue and declared with a growl, “I am not going anywhere until I have finished my pie.”

#####

The waiting room was chaotic at the hospital, and the hospital staff appeared to be overwhelmed. Everyone couldn’t wait for the newest member of the McCall/Hale pack to arrive. Stiles wondered if he was the only one who hoped that Allison was not the nurse attending to Malia.

#####

Allison was the nurse who took the beautiful and squalling baby girl from the doctor after she was born. 

#####

Stiles was amazed at how tiny and perfect little Jaci Tate McCall was, and he fell instantly in love despite the fact that her cry was louder than Scott’s first roar. Stiles looked up for a moment at all the people gathered around in the room. He was sure there were more in there than was technically allowed, but it didn’t stop them from gathering around to see their newest pack member. Scott looked so proud that he was sure that if there was a pride rock to be found he would be there holding little Jaci up for all to see. 

Stiles also realized something else as he looked back down at Jaci. For once, there was no tension. All the crap that followed the pack around that no one ever talked about or addressed seemed to fall away with the birth of this tiny babe. At least that was what Stiles hoped for in that moment. 

He was also going to be the best uncle. 

He hung around after most everyone else left. Actually, they were all pretty much forced to leave. Not everyone was able to hold the baby but they would eventually. Allison was a great nurse, and in the end it was a good thing that she was Malia’s nurse since Allison wouldn’t question how quickly Malia healed. 

“I guess this is why we were all born at home,” Derek mused after there was a lot of conversation about how no one thought of this. The new grandparents had already left so it was just Stiles and Derek left with Scott and Malia. 

“That would have been nice to know before we came to the hospital, Derek.” Scott said it with less sarcasm than Stiles would have. Because, yes. It would have been useful information. 

Derek just rolled his eyes and said to Malia, “I’m sorry. I didn’t think about it before now. There are a lot of things...well.” Derek’s voice trailed off before clearing his throat before continuing, “I am sorry I didn’t remember.”

Malia smiled at Derek, “Derek, Peter could have told us too. But he didn’t. It isn’t just on you to tell us how things used to be, you know.”

Derek shook his head. “No, I need to remember pack things.”

Stiles was just about to say something about how Derek didn’t need to worry about this because they weren’t new to all this and therefore shouldn’t have been a surprise, when Scott walked over to where Derek sat and placed Jaci into his arms. Stiles watched as Derek’s face softened as he inspected Jaci from the top of her little head to her tiny toes. He felt his heart flip a few times as the feelings that he thought he had buried years ago, back when he realized that he was maybe a little bit infatuated with Derek even though he knew Derek would never return the feelings. Derek didn’t date. Ever. There was no chance there so Stiles just needed to keep that buried. Derek looked up at Stiles with a questioning frown, and Stiles realized that Derek probably heard the racing of his heart. Stiles just looked down. He just studied and fiddled with the drawstring of his jacket hoodie as if it held the meaning of life within the red fibers.

“Derek, it is fine. It worked out.” Scott reassured Derek. 

Malia echoed Scott. “Yeah, Derek. It worked out. Besides, now we all know for the next time one of us decides to get knocked up.” 

Derek nodded, but Stiles was sure it was more out of respect for the Alpha than it was in agreement. 

Scott cleared his throat and said, “I’m really glad you both stayed. Malia and I have something we needed to talk to you both about…” 

Stiles sat there giddy as Scott and Malia told them that they were naming them both as Godfathers instead of having a Godmother and Godfather. Stiles jumped up and hugged Scott and Malia both in his excitement. They trusted HIM to take care of this little baby if something were to happen to them. 

Wait. 

They trusted him to take care of this little baby if something were to happen to THEM. 

They were werewolves so the likelihood of anything happening to them was slim, right? 

Wait. 

They were werewolves so the likelihood of anything happening to them was probably higher, right?

Did they seriously trust him and Derek to take care of Jaci if something happened to them?

Stiles suddenly understood why Derek looked like a deer caught in headlights who was also about to throw up. 

It was sort of surreal. Almost like an out of body experience to watch Derek listen to Scott and Malia as they explained that they just knew that they could handle anything and that included raising Jaci if it came to that. They were pack, and they could do it. Malia and Derek had a moment, and Stiles knew his heart would have given his feelings away in that moment had it not still been beating so hard from the Godfather bombshell. 

Stiles stood by as Derek walked over to Malia and placed Jaci gently in her arms. “Malia, she is beautiful. Congratulations...she is just perfect.” Derek cleared his throat, and Stiles didn’t have a good view from this angle but he could swear those were tears in Derek’s eyes as he continued, “I am honored to be her Godfather, and of course I would do everything possible to make sure Jaci is safe.”

Malia put her hand behind Derek’s neck and brought him toward her for a hug. Stiles and Scott glanced at each other, and Scott was crying like a baby. When Derek stood up, Scott grabbed him for a big hug. Stiles looked at Malia, and she rolled her eyes and that was just what Stiles needed to get himself together so he could truthfully say in the future that in this moment he did not cry.

#####

Derek felt like throwing up. 

He composed himself enough to congratulate Scott and Malia on the birth of the baby and thank them for honoring him with the title of Godfather, which he apparently shared with Stiles, before he left the hospital. 

He sat outside in his driveway contemplating it all when he realized that he didn’t even remember the drive home. He also didn’t realize how long he had sat in the car either after arriving home. 

He had purchased a pretty huge plot of land outside the preserve after returning to Beacon Hills and built a rustic little cabin on the property that was just perfect for him. After the pack seemed to include him no matter how reclusive he was, which he really didn’t expect to be honest, he began working on a larger house that was every bit as large as his childhood home. It was different enough though that it didn’t make him feel as though he couldn’t breathe when he entered it. Honestly, Derek was content to just live in his little cabin. The big house became the pack house, and someone from the pack was usually always there. Erica and Boyd lived there all the time and Derek suspected it was because they felt some kind of obligation to be near him. Like there were some left over feelings from when he was their Alpha or something. 

Derek decided he had sat out in his truck long enough. As he approached his door to the cabin, he turned and looked at the night sky. It was clear and crisp and the stars were bright with a full moon hanging in the sky. Derek felt the urge to strip and run and when he heard a few howls in the distance, he realized that Boyd and Erica were already out in the woods enjoying the lull of the full moon. 

Not wanting to disturb them, because he had made that mistake once before, he opened the door and walked on inside the cabin. 

Derek stood just inside the door and looked around his little cabin. It was perfect for just him. He had decided a while back that he would just learn to be content alone. For the most part, he was. There were times when he felt lonely and wished he had someone to share things with, but that feeling didn’t last long. All he had to do was remember how he had shared things with Kate, and how she had used that information to kill his family. But he had been so desperate to find love and comfort after Paige that Kate used that to her advantage. It didn’t matter that he was only 16 when it happened. Intellectually, he knew that he wasn’t the one at fault. He understood that Kate was the one responsible for his family’s death. For the death of his pack. However, his heart reminded him daily that his choice to be with Kate in the first place had made it so much easier for Kate to do what she would have found a way to do anyway. 

Then, there was the clusterfuck that was Jennifer. Or Julia. Whatever. 

Kate and Jennifer/Julia had felt like love, or at least what he had thought at the time love felt like. Braeden was different. She was someone he could be himself with, and he learned a lot from being her friend and from traveling with her. They hunted together, were good friends, and the sex was great; however, Braeden made it clear in the beginning that she didn’t do relationships. She wanted casual, and at the time Derek had wanted that too. After his failed attempts at love, casual sounded like it was the perfect solution. However, it messed with his wolf too much to do casual. As much as Derek hated to admit it, the wolf was a possessive creature by nature; however, possessiveness and casual just didn’t mix. The wolf didn’t know how to separate love and sex the way it seemed humans were. However, Derek thinks that humans aren’t too great at separating it either because watching his pack and friends deal with sex and love was amusing and confusing. 

Anyway, Braeden was never going to be anything but casual, and Derek realized that casual was just not in the cards for him. 

Love also wasn’t in the cards for him, either. When he realized his relationship with Braeden wasn’t going to go anywhere, and that his wolf was confused, Derek had left for Beacon Hills.

Derek was welcomed back with open arms, and over the years the relationships he built within the pack were almost enough to fill the void and loneliness that he often felt.

He moved quietly around the cabin as he loaded his uniforms for work into the washer after placing washed towels in the dryer. He took a deep breath and counted to ten. He felt off kilter and thought about doing some yoga in order to center and calm himself before bed.

As he moved through his yoga routine, Derek thought about the pack and everything they had gone through to get where they were now. Derek was glad that the supernatural crap that they had dealt with in the past during their youth was technically a thing of the past. Sure, things came up like an occasional omega, but for the most part the monsters Derek now dealt with the most were of the human kind. 

Derek stepped into the steaming hot shower after his yoga and quickly washed his hair and body. He was glad to have the weekend off and decided to go for a run through the preserve tomorrow. Dressed in boxer briefs and a white t-shirt, he walked around the cabin for a final security check before bed. 

Derek turned off all the lights in the cabin, pulled back the covers on the bed, and sank down into the cool, crisp sheets. As he burrowed into the coolness of the sheets, he reminded himself that this was his life. He had his pack, and that was all he needed. 

He was content to be alone.

One day, he hoped that would no longer be a lie...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
